Reflections of a Medical Life
by bmkenny
Summary: A new beginning. Five new residents. The fears and the emotions of the first year. A collison between the old and the new story. Who is going to survive until the end? An AU story


**A/N:** New story again i know. I just couldn't help myself and not write a story about Grey's Anatomy after the last episode that I saw. 7x12 no big deal but it made me want to actually write a story about the new internals. So for now my story won't have a main couple or a main friendship or even a main character. I want to talk about a little about everyone but I will for sure focus this on a new character made by me. Or maybe two, it will depend of my imagination. We know Grey's Anatomy story yes but I want someone from outside to tell us the story that we actually see. So I decided a new intern. What's better than fresh meat to tell us a story? So here we have. I hope you like it. Mark/Lexie, Meredith/Derek and Cristina/Hunt fans please be happy because I will definitely have them on the story.

Three things that I wanted to say before I start to write this story. First suggestions are more than welcome because remember that we are building up a story with new characters and new romance. Second I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese and I'm trying my best here. And third and finally your opinion is really important for me, **SO READ AND REVIEW as a good reader.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE: **_"The beginning in a coffee shop."_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I loved so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

"**Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg**

_We can't always say that we are here for a reason…or at least that we are in the exactly place at the perfect time._

Not even the newspaper would agree with that today.

"_Man who pleased guiltily in NYC terror plot gets 15 years."_

"_Murder charge in Toronto snow plow killing."_

"_Gaelic footballer's wife killed on honeymoon."_

These were some titles that she was reading from the newspaper cover that she was holding for an hour already. The tragedy was always around the world. In fact the world was a big drama. Sometimes an unnecessary drama, but the television and the newspapers always love to use that for their benefit. It was annoying and frustrated how we change the channel that we are watching but we are never able to change what we are watching. Deaths and murders were the main plate on the news. Thanks god that she gave up she gave up from that and left her television in her mother's house when she moved to Seattle.

A week passed and she still didn't find a place to move in actually. Her mother usually called her every night to make sure that she was okay and her answer was always yes. _Yes mom I'm eating. Yes mom I'm taking care of myself. Yes mom I have an apartment already. Yes mom I have a few friends too. _Always yes and the big answer should be **no**. She wasn't okay at all. There were no friends, no apartment and no food either. It wasn't because she didn't have money. She did. Her father made sure to keep her bank account really full every week so then she didn't have to work until she started the new job as an intern. It was just impossible to cook in a small room with only a smelly bed, a phone that didn't work and a window that shows the most amazing train in Seattle city. It was awful, but enough. She just needed to search in the million page of that newspaper to find the perfect apartment.

"Your latte, Missy." The employee of the café said as he placed the cup with the hot liquid on the top of the circular wooden table. She couldn't help but take a look at the man right in front of her. His jet black hair was really memorable and his dark blue eyes didn't take a negative point at his appearance either. A small cheesy smile crossed her lips when she looked up at him before placed a few coins on the top of the table right besides the napkins.

"Stay with the change." She simply said, pushing one of her blond locks over her shoulder with her delicate hand.

The employee smiled at her and nodded his head, winking at her before he walked away to attend the rest of the customers. The cafe was too full to have only one employee, but just because of that she would be back for sure.

_You cut me down the tree_

_And bought it back to me_

_And that's what made me see_

_Where I was going wrong_

The first stanza of the Coldplay song started to play around the cafe. She was so distracted with her newspaper that she didn't even realize that. A red permanent marker was between her fingers as she was playing with it. Her blue eyes were fixed on the page right in front of her, trying to find a small apartment that would be closer to the hospital. There was no way that she would have to rent a car or even catch the train or the bus. The money wasn't forever and in a few hours her bank account it would be lower than before for sure, since she would have a new job in hands and less of her father money in her pockets.

_You put me on a shelf_

_And kept me for yourself_

_I can only blame myself_

_You can only blame me_

The second stanza of "Swallowed in the sea" started to play but this time that caught her attention. The blond young woman put down the newspaper to pick up her brown leather bag that was on the chair right besides her and looked inside after her phone. _Women are not able to have huge bags. _Her mother always said that and now she had to agree with her. There was no way that she could find her phone inside of that. Her room's card, a make-up box, wallet with the cards, small wallet with the money, papers and more papers, but where hell is the phone?

_And I could write a song_

_Hundred miles long_

_Well that's where I belong_

_And you belong with me_

The third stanza started to play and she knew that it would be the last one. If she didn't find her phone soon there was no way that she could pick up the call and if it was her mother, she would be more than dead. That was always something that would piss her mother off. Or when you are really hungry, eat everything that you have in the fridge but then leave the plates and the napkins everywhere. It wasn't like she was her personal maid but be lazy it was one of her defects. ´

"Got it!" She said in a proudly tone of voice and she pressed the green button of her Blackberry Tour 9630. "Mom?"

"Finally. Where have you been?" An annoyed womanly voice asked.

The blond girl looked around the cafe and bit her bottom lip as she was trying to think of some convincing excuse. There was no way that her mother would buy everything that she would say. She was like one of those detected lies that anyone would like to meet. "I walked out of the bus a few minutes ago and I wasn't able to get the phone at the moment. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence between then before her mother sighed deeply. "And are you okay? Ate everything? Don't forget that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Did you get orange juice? Ask for some toasts, but not a lot of butter because of the cholesterol." She said in only one breath.

The girl had to stop for a moment to understand what she was on about before turned her blue eyes toward her cup of latte right in front of her. She couldn't simply tell her that she was just having a latte for breakfast. Not when your mother is a nutritionist and she takes her professional life to the extreme. She could be an extremist when she wanted for sure.

"I got a latte…and some toast with no butter. Don't worry mom, I will be okay. I'm a woman already." She said with a small laugh, trying to make her relax.

"I know but remember that you just finished the medical school. Your life is starting now and you were never alone in a new city." Her mother said with a serious tone of voice. She knew that conversation would come now. She never got used to the fact that she decided to live her hometown to work in Seattle. Her father was just the same. His conventional ideals always made her step backward of her dreams. She couldn't think of a single time that her father let her do whatever she wanted to do. Even going to the medical school was his dream and not hers. Obviously that she got used to that and found how to love it. She was one of the rare examples of that in fact. First in her class. She graduated from Harvard Medical School with one of the best qualifications and her father promised her a safe place in a local hospital. Massachusetts General Hospital. Her father worked there almost all of his life. And even thinking that he started his internship and his first resident years in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital he always came back to his hometown, where his first and only love was. At least they married and she was born because that would be a huge problem for sure.

"Are you listening to me?" Her mother asked suddenly, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry mom, I was looking at the newspaper. So much drama." She lied, looking down quickly at the newspaper before closed that.

"You are lying. I really hope that you are okay because then I'm going to catch the first plane." Her mother said, obviously worried about her daughter. "I just want you to be happy. Make sure that be a surgeon is exactly what you want. You can always come back to Boston. Your father told me last night that your place as a resident wasn't occupied. You can come back if you want. You did your internship here already."

The blond girl took a sip of her latte and shook her head. Why couldn't her mother just understand that she wanted her own life? That she wanted to win because she was a fighter and not because her father was the chief of the hospital and one of the most respected men in the field of orthopedic surgery. She didn't want to be his shadow. She just wanted to be herself.

"Mom, don't start. You know that I won't come back. I want to make my own reputation. I'm tired of hear everyone say how amazing dad is." She simply said, drinking the rest of her latte that was colder than hot.

"But he is amazing." Her mother simply said. "Sweetie just thinks…you will have to start from the bottom."

"Mom I don't want to talk about that seriously." The girl quickly said and shook her head. "I have to go. I will have to meet Dr Webber in a few minutes and I don't want to be late for my first day."

Her mother just sighed. "Okay, take care of yourself. I will call you later at the night. Make sure that you are eating and call me if you need something."

A happily smile crossed her lips when she heard her mother's words. There were no doubts that she was going to miss her the most. "Don't worry mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Those were the last words that her mother said before hanged up.

The blond young girl placed her blackberry on the top of her table and she picked up the newspaper once again. She still had a few minutes before the meeting and that was just enough time for her to find a good apartment. Her blue eyes roamed along the articles on the newspaper but she couldn't find exactly what she was looking for. The houses were too big. She just wanted a small apartment with a kitchen, a room, a bathroom and a dinner room. That was enough. She wasn't searching for anything to glamorous or even too expensive. Somewhere close to the hospital for sure and maybe with a park right in front of her building or just more buildings, not factories with elements of pollution.

"This seat is taken?" A voice caught her attention and the blond girl looked up at the woman right in front of her. Her hair was straight and with a dark brown color. It was over her shoulders and had a few slightly blond locks all over it. Just with a second look, she could tell that it wasn't her natural color. Probably she just dyed her hair a few days ago. But her dark eyes in an almond form were for sure natural. Her skin had an olive tone. She didn't even have to go to the beach to get tanned. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous of her. Every summer she would get a burn not because the sun was too hot but before her skin was too weak and too pale just like a Magnolia.

"Sure." She simply said nodding her head as she took her bag off the other chair and placed that on her floor between her feet.

The perfect woman nodded her head politely and smiled softly at her, sitting down on the empty chair. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask if the café wasn't so full."

Even her voice was like a melody. How can someone be so perfect?

"It's okay." She simply said, nodding her head and looked around the cafe. Her mouth opened slightly when she looked at the counter. It was for sure full. There were like fifteen customers waiting for their morning meal and besides the door she could already see a straight line of people waiting for their turn. At least she wouldn't have to be there for too long.

"Bonnie Lesley." The brunette said suddenly, catching the blond girl attention.

She simply looked at her before turned her blue eyes to the hand that she extended for her to shake. With a small smile on her lips she simply shook her head with her own and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leighton Coleman."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Tchan, I'm completely done with the first chapter and I really hope that you like it. I didn't want to rush into the story just yet. After all this is just the first chapter and I wanted how you would take it. Is my first time writing a Grey's Story._

_In this chapter I just talked a little about the new main character. Remember that we are watching the show from an outsider, someone that wasn't there before. We learnt a little about Leighton's life and we will learn more about her soon. Next chapter I will focus on the meeting with the new surgeon residents and Dr Webber. _

_This is an rating T story and for now i will keep like that. Maybe in the future i will make a volume II with a M rating. It will depends of what you want and of what i will want because if this story wont go anywhere obviously that i won't even reach the volume II. So yes your opinion is really important. Give me ideas of couples and story._


End file.
